The present invention relates to a movable seating unit including an optional tablet assembly. More particularly, the present invention relates to a seating unit having a seat structure freely rotatable on a base, and optionally a tablet assembly. The tablet assembly includes a tablet which rotates on the end of a support arm and the support arm which rotates around the center shaft of the seating unit. The present invention also relates to a seating unit having a stable, mobile base with storage capability.
The need for learning is a fundamental rule of business, and a critical element of success. In an information age, effective, technology-driven learning is required not only in school, but also on the job. In part, effective learning depends on an environment which promotes interaction and collaboration with other students or coworkers and accommodates the use of multimedia technology. As new interactive technologies and multimedia training programs emerge, the use of seating designed to support the necessary amount of collaboration and self-direction is important.
Traditional classrooms, lecture halls, auditoriums, and meeting rooms often provide comfortable seating which allows students and employees to concentrate and take notes. However, traditional seating options are not sufficiently flexible to adapt to a variety of seating arrangements which foster interactions required for group learning. Typically, traditional seating options also do not provide storage and easy access to personal belongings. Whether it is a backpack, computer, briefcase or purse, in a dynamic learning environment, persons want their belongings to accompany them and be readily accessible. Seating must also provide a range of postural choices and accommodate persons of different sizes. Optionally, seating which promotes interaction and collaboration must also provide a work surface that can be positioned in a variety of ways and is large enough for electronic devices such as a laptop computer.
At the same time, seating must be economical. In today's economy, both schools and companies must work within a limited budget. Thus, a low cost seating unit which provides comfort, convenience, durability and flexibility in learning and collaborating environments is desired.